House of Horrors
House of Horrors is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 40th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Allison Town. Plot Fatiha and the player went to Zeldaville to attend ShriekHorrorFest annual for the most iconic horror films. Upon reports of a brutal murder at the Monster Theater during the premiere night of upcoming horror film Terror of the Bigfoot, Fatiha and the player went there to collect the body of teenage horror starlet Jeannette Clifford, her heart was ripped out of her chest. The five people were labelled as suspects: Norman Jernigan (Hafner's bodyguard), Rudi Zellweger (film director), Billy Longbow (festival organizer), Faina Talinov (horror geek), and Abigail Hafner (prime minister). While searching for evidences, Fatiha found Jeannette's heart inside the box, believing someone ripped her out. When she turns around, Fatiha screams as The Oni chased after her around the horror theater. The player uses the Nitro Oxide gas to choking The Oni to death presumably. During the investigation, Abigail's brother, Arnulf, was kidnapped. Blaming the racism community for the abduction, Billy Longbow held Abigail Hafner at gunpoint and threatened to kill her, but was arrested in time. Meanwhile, Hisao deduced that Jeannette's killer and Arnulf's kidnapper were the same person. The team found enough evidence to arrest Faina Talinov, the horror geek. After denying involvement, Faina admitted to the accusations. Jeannette has a strong hatred toward racism for the end of her acting career, and as such, she's hate foreigners, especially Abigail Hafner. When she found out that Jeannette writing down on the German flag say "The death to immigrants", Faina snapped out and stabbed her with kitchen knife, removing her heart and placed in the box. After confirming her death, Faina faked Arnulf as a kidnapped man and moved together to her apartment to keep him safe from Abigail's abuse. The team found Arnulf and then arrested Faina, Judge Pereira sentenced her to life in jail for gruesome murder. During Project Deathstalker Unleashed (4/6), someone reported an incident in Abigail's office. As Arnulf refused to say a word, the team investigated the victim's bedroom to find a picture which proved that Norman and Abigail were friends at high school. Meanwhile, Roxanne was told that some Project Deathstalker members were seen at the playground, which they investigated to find a phone. Per Nadia, the phone proved that The Oni and Norman Jernigan, Abigail's bodyguard, were doing business. Norman said that the organization contacted him but he was not interested in them. Abraham confess his feeling for Fatiha and swear that he will protect her no matter what before the two meeting with a passionate kiss. The team moved to Montana City to stay close to The Oni while Nadia prepare to leave. Summary Victim *'Jeannette Clifford' Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Faina Talinov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef stew. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a ShriekHorrorFest badge. *The suspect wears zombie makeup. *The suspect wears red clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a ShriekHorrorFest badge. *The suspect eats beef stew. *The suspect wears zombie makeup. *The suspect wears red clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a ShriekHorrorFest badge. *The suspect eats beef stew. *The suspect wears zombie makeup. *The suspect wears red clothes. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears red clothes. *The suspect is female. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer wears a ShriekHorrorFest badge. *The killer eats beef stew. *The killer wears zombie makeup. *The killer wears red clothes. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Project Deathstalker Unleashed (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Allison Town Category:Copyrighted Images